Bonded Souls
by Hummelberry Addict
Summary: Set in Foreign Exchange. Kurt and Rachel are bonded as Soul Mates, but can the bond survive when the French Glee Club comes to town. Romance, jealousy and hilarious times ensue.
1. Chapter 1

**Kurtis Christopher "Elisabeth" Hummel, Kurt to his friends, was in pain. The deepest emotional and physical pain any person or creature could possibly endure. His mother had warned him about this before her death, as a soulia, meaning he had a rare form of magic in his blood, making him immortal and able to see into a person's soul and control them if need be, he must bond the souls of himself and his soul mate lest he die from a broken heart. One little problem, he was gay, and to his dismay his soul mate was not a boy but a girl. It was Rachel Berry, the spoiled, self-absorbed diva from Glee Club. He did not want to be bound to her for eternity, but he didn't want to die either, so he did what must be done.**

"Hey Rachel, its Kurt," he said into his phone. He needed to get her into his room where the bonding would take place. And if it had to be under false pretenses then so be it.

"What do you want?" there was an edge to her voice, and it made Kurt wonder if he interrupted her nightly routine.

"Um I hate to bother you but I need you to come over. I…need vocal advice. You know with the Lyon Glee Club arriving tomorrow"

"I'll be right over, give me your address."

After hanging up Kurt dashed to get everything ready for the bonding. A circle was drawn on the floor with the finest white chalk. Candles surrounding it, finally the family knife to slice their palms and mix their blood to complete the bond.

An eternity later the doorbell rang. There stood Rachel in all her beauty, Kurt could feel his soul become at ease, which did not ease his mind at all. "C'mon." he grasped her hand and led her to his room. Rachel gasped. Soulia's may be rare but they were certainly well known along with their practices.

"You're a… you're …." She backed away from him away from the circle, away from fate. "No! this cannot be happening."

"It is happening Rachel, it must happen," he whispered letting his soul take over stepping closer to her, step by step until he was only inches away. "We have to do this," he took her hand and stroked the back of it. "Do you feel that?"

Rachel tried to ignore the sudden tingling in her hand, "I… what is that?"

"That is the beginning of our bond Rachel. It started to form the moment I first saw you in Glee Club, the second I knew what you were to me." He grasped both her hands and began to pull her towards the circle. "It's gonna be alright, just trust me."

When the two teens finally entered, the candles lit themselves and began to circle them.

"Rachel what is your middle name?"

"B…Barbra"

Kurt nodded taking the knife and, as gently as he could, sliced both their palms. Rachel hissed in pain.

"Sorry," he murmured taking her cut hand in his. "I, Kurtis Christopher Elisabeth Hummel do take thee, Rachel Barbra Berry as my soul mate for time and all eternity," as Kurt was speaking the candles began to move faster and faster. "To hold, honor, love and cherish throughout our eternal lives. In the name of the Holy Goddess I do make this vow."

At the end of his speech the two collapsed into each other's arms, holding each other tightly. "Oh, Rachel I should warn you for the next 48 hours we can't be more than twenty feet away from each other, or the bond will hurt both of us."

"What about school?"

"I talked to Figgins yesterday, we'll have a private room to study in while the bond cements, and we'll go to lunch and Glee together, simple." He picked her up and carried her to the bed

"What happens after the 48 hours?" she asked as he gently wrapped her hand in a soft bandage.

"We'll be able to tolerate longer distances; I think the record is across the country. But we probably shouldn't push farther than a few miles for a few years. One more thing, if we see each other with anyone else we'll become insanely jealous and unpredictable. And when we're together we'll feel instant adoration and want. It's the bonds way of trying to make us fall in love."

Rachel looked into Kurt's deep sea blue eyes and laughed. "Who knew a bond could be so smart."

Kurt laughed as well and went to the closet. Taking out a long flowing white nightgown he presented it to Rachel. "We should get some sleep we want those French kids to be impressed don't we?"

"Of course," she laughed again.

**Glee**

**McKinley High cafeteria, Tuesday lunch.**

Kurt neatly cut up his _queso_-infused bean burrito with his knife and fork, as he watched Quinn steal a nacho off Finn's plate. The popular kids got the best tables in the cafeteria – the ones overlooking the courtyard. He wanted to stop staring at Finn, but he couldn't help himself; even though now he himself was a taken man.

Kurt was sitting with his everyday lunch companions-Mercedes; Artie and Tina- at a small round table more towards the corner of the room. Rachel sat by him, her head on his shoulder. She had only eaten an apple, saying that she never ate a big meal before a performance. The French kids were due to arrive sometime soon, and the Glee kids were psyched about having some new faces in town. Kurt, however, liked Rachel's face most of all, and he knew a big wave of bond induced jealousy was coming their way.

"Do you think they'll be nice?" Tina was asking, setting her combat boot clad feet on and empty chair.

Mercedes gave a wicked smile, "Who cares, do you think there'll be hotties?"

"God I hope so," said Kurt after making sure Rachel wasn't listening. "I hope they look like they came from a Truffaut movie." Truffaut was his favorite foreign film director, and the people in his gorgeous black-and-white movies were so elegant and perfect they almost didn't look human.

"I just hope their friendly" Tina said.

The conversation continued for a few minutes until Mr. Schu stepped up to their table.

"Time to get ready guys. Philippe's club will be arriving at McKinley any minute." He looked really excited.

"We're on Mr. Schu," Kurt assured him, moving to shake his soul mate's shoulder "Rachie, time to wake up.

Her chocolate eyes slowly began to open "Already?" Her voice was groggy.

"Yes, we have to get ready." Kurt stood up and smirked on his way to the garbage can. After all that time collecting berets, they were finally going to be put to good was a fashonista's way of being environmentally friendly: reduce, _reuse_, recycle.


	2. Chapter 2

**Choir Room**

**Tuesday after lunch**

"I feel like a mime," said Artie tugging on the his shirt. They were all wearing mime-like shirts, and a beret from Kurt's collection.

Kurt and Rachel were in the center of the room, Rachel doing her vocal warm ups as Kurt fixed her skirt. He was glad that the Cheerio's had made Rachel not talk to Finn for the week maybe he had a chance with her.

"Thanks Kurt," she said.

"What are bond partner's for right?" he asked before kissing her. Unlike her few kisses with Finn this one set a fire in her belly, she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed back fully. Weather it was the bond or not she couldn't bring herself to care.

"They're here," called Santana coming back from the window. Kurt was glad she did because his stomach was heaving.  
>"Philippe! Bienvenue a McKinley High!" Cried Mr. Schue hugging the man wearing glasses and who, in Kurt's opinion, looked like a J. Crew model, if they had that in France. "Everyone this is M. Philippe Renaud and his Glee Club from Lyon. Philippe this is Finn, Quinn, Puck, Artie , Matt, Mike, Tina, Santana, Brittany, and our one bonded couple, Kurt and Rachel,"<p>

"Bonjour," said Kurt, holding Rachel in a possessive hold. He gave all of them the 'back off she's mine' look and all the Lyon kids backed up, in fright and awe. The one Soulia in the group, the one with Taylor Swift curls surrounding her slim upper body which made the boys lean forward, nodded in respect of the bond.

M Ranaud nodded and said, with a heavy French accent that made most of the girls swoon. "This is the Lycée de Lyon Chorale, or as you say, Glee Club: Jean-Paul, Celeste, Rielle, Gerard, Angelique, Marc, Claire, Nicholas, Aimee and Sophie."

"I'm glad you're all here. I'm sure it'll be a learning experience for us all." Mr. Schue said looking at both groups.

The New Directions performance of Lady Marmalade started fabulously until one by one they all, except Rachel, ran out of the room clutching his or her stomach or mouth. Rachel finally collapsed as well, the bond telling her what was wrong, with sharp stomach pains and the sudden need to puke.

"Rachel," Mr. Schue said rushing to pick her up and sit her down on a step. "Do you know what's wrong with everyone?"

"I can't speak for everyone," she said. "But Kurt is violently sick to his stomach. I should find him and take him home."

"The Mexican food," He guessed. He knew the queso was a bad idea.

She nodded and stood up. Leaving the room she waved at the French kids with a smile and said "Au Voir."

After a few minutes of searching she found him in the shared bathroom of the class room they used all day, puking his poor stomach raw. "Oh, Honey," she cooed moving to rub his back. "C'mon let's get you home."

**Glee**

**Kurt's room an hour later**

Rachel stepped back into the room after refilling his 7-Up cup. He looked awful, paler than usual and he had dry heaved his throat raw. His hair was mussed, and his pj's were creased. "Feel any better?" she asked.

"No," he rasped. " Good first impression huh?"

She laughed. "Not really. I see you were quite possessive in there mister." She laid next to him and snuggled into his chest.

"They need to know you're mine," he said. "No French speaking teacher or his lackeys are stealing you from me we are getting married, having three kids and be together on Broadway."

"Three?"

"The Holy Goddess has told me," he whispered holding her close and falling asleep.

Rachel smiled as she watched and she hoped the rest of the week would ride smooth.


End file.
